The Dark Corrupts and Takes Over
by Patron Saint of Geeks
Summary: The Smash Worlds are taken over by an evil empire and a certain Hero of Time wakes up after 10 years in a coma to join the Resistance and defeat the empire. Please review and no flames. T for totally paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Corrupts and Takes Over

He Came, Took the Kingdom and the Hero's Love

The only sound heard in the dark recesses of the Smash Forest was ominous marching. The source of this sound is none other than the Confiscated Subspace Army of Bowser and Ganondorf. The Smash Forest is the connecting point of all Smash Worlds. Bowser and Ganondorf's army was heading to the Royal Castle of Hyrule. Intent was off of kidnapping Zelda tonight because they plan to overthrow and incorporate Hyrule into the newly established Koopan-Gerudan Empire. The invasion will start in 3 days.

Today is Tuesday and the sun was shining down on Hyrule Castle and Link was roaming the halls (he has been living there ever since he saved the kingdom from utter destruction). He was heading to the library. You may ask why he is doing this. He definitely doesn't like to read those boring books does he? The answer is yes but his girlfriend, Zelda, does. He found her in the history section reading _The Creation of the Hylian Race._

Link snaked his arms around her embracing her and whispered, "How you doing, sweetheart?"

Zelda replied, "Look Link, you know I love you but we can't be seen in public, remember?"

Let me explain. The King was very grateful after Link saved Hyrule. However, after the ceremony celebrating the green swordsman, the King explained to Link that if he wanted to have a relationship with Zelda he would also have a death wish.

"Yeah, I know," Link said, thinking of that day, "I just missed you so much I had to see you."

"Oh, Link you're so swe-"

She was cut short by collective screams and curses from down in Castle Town.

They heard a street vendor yell, "You stupid green dinosaur!"

Link and Zelda knew that dinosaur all too well. The wall broke open and Yoshi ran right through the hole. On his back were the battle-scarred forms of the Super Mario Brothers.

"Mario, what happened?" Link's voice was filled with concern for his best friend and comrade.

Mario explained, "The Subspace Army attacked the Mushroom Kingdom! Bowser and Ganondorf somehow got enough of those Primids and other creatures to take down the castle and gain control of the entire kingdom!"

"Dear Naryu! That's horrible!" Zelda exclaimed.

Luigi then continued, "But that's not all! After the invasion they spared us and we fled here to tell you they plan t-to…"

Luigi then fainted and lay in a heap.

Mario rushed over to his aid but fainted too.

Link then yelled into the halls, "Get a nurse now! People need treatment in here!"

Zelda looked at him and said, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

(Ha-ha! Stars Wars reference!)

The Subspace Army had been traveling since Sunday and now they are coming up on the Hylian capitol of the Universe.

Ganondorf smiled and said, "Ah… good ol' Castle Town! Good memories here."

Then a dark voice said, "But remember? You will not be ruling over these lands. I will!"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah," Ganondorf mumbled.

"Now, where is that dragon-turtle?" the voice asked.

"Right here, Your Highness," Bowser said in a venom dripping voice.

"I don't like your tone, Bowser. You don't want to know what I did to the last person who had a bad tone."

"What do you want?" Bowser said in a more pleasant tone.

"Ready the cannons for assault!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Zelda, how are they doing?" Link was referring to Mario and Luigi.

"They're stable," Zelda replied.

All sudden they heard loud bangs and crashes from around the castle, when Link looked outside Primids, Tow-Tows, and a variety of other Subspace creatures were flooding Castle Town.

"Crap…" he muttered, "This is what Mario and Luigi were telling us about!"

A look of understanding passed between Link and Zelda. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and ran to left. Zelda took out her sword and ran to the right. She had started cutting down some Primids when she bumped into someone. She saw who it was ad gasped.

"Why, hello Zelda," the mysterious person said.

Link turned around when he heard Zelda scream. He broke into a run. He came into the commons area. A figure jumped in front of him. He was confused by what he saw.

"Marth?" he asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes Link," the blue-haired, Altean prince answered.

An idea came to Link, "Could you help me? They just kidnapped Zelda."

"Why would I help you, when I'm the leader of this operation?"

"Y-you're what? Why?"

"For love."

"Huh?"

"I've loved Zelda ever since Melee. **(Yes I believe Marth isn't gay! Deal with it.) **Also, she deserves more than a dirty forest boy like you."

Link started getting angry and lunged. Marth dodged and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Let me go!" Link demanded.

"Oh I'll let you go, alright."

Link noticed Marth was bringing him to a cliff on the backside of the castle. Marth started to bring him to the edge. Link tried one more desperate attempt. He slammed the butt of the Master Sword into Marth's face and jumped away. He used his Great Spin technique but Marth used his Counter technique. The Master Sword slipped out of Link's hands and he tripped of the cliff. He grabbed the edge and dangled off the cliff. Marth looked at the Master Sword and went to grab it. Shadows extended from his hand and around the ancient sword. The handle turned red and the blade black. Marth grabbed it and looked back at his always faithful sword, Falchion.

"I have no need for you anymore," he said solemnly.

He threw Falchion off the cliff and turned to Link.

"Goodbye, Hero of Time."

Link fingers were stomped on and he let go. As, he was falling he thought about Zelda. _Please forgive for my failure, _he thought. He slammed into the ground with great force. He lost all sensation and then a light appeared in front of him. He walked into it and next he knew, he was in a bed, surrounded by plant creatures in a rainbow of colors, and a startled Olimar sitting next to him.

"Good," Olimar said, "You're awake!"


	2. How Long?

**A lot of things are going to be revealed this chapter (I think) and why Marth is evil will be revealed in the end. And now….**

How Long?

_10 years ago…_

Zelda's arms were tied to chair and Marth strode in and stood in front of her. He motioned for the guards to be close just in case.

"Are they treating you good Zelda? I hope so," he said.

"I was told why you're doing this, for me! What about your fiancée, Sheeda?" she questioned.

Marth winced.

"When that dastardly appendage revived me and _only _me after Altea was destroyed, she became just a memory. Luckily, I've found another beautiful woman."

Zelda spit in his face when he came close.

He wiped the saliva out of his face with growl and said, "Don't worry, you'll fall for me soon enough."

He then called for Bowser. The said Koopa King came barging in.

"Tell the citizens of Hyrule they have a new king," Marth announced.

Bowser bowed angrily and ran out.

"I don't understand what gives you the right to rule this kingdom!" Zelda exclaimed.

"What gives me the right is that we are going to be married," Marth said matter-of-factly.

"Never!" Zelda screamed.

Marth ignored her, "And we will create a bloodline to last the ages."

"Under no circumstances will I lay in bed with you and carry your child!"

"Well, I guess I can't make you but if you refuse, I can make your people suffer."

"You wouldn't!" she said with wide eyes.

Marth smiled evilly and said, "Yes, I could cut off food supplies, let living conditions crumble, execute them without notice."

"No…" Zelda said weakly.

"I think I'll start now. Kill any and all people on the streets and it seems like there is a big crowd in Town Square," Marth said while showing Zelda a view of the hundreds of people.

"Please, don't!" Zelda screamed.

"Are you going to marry me or not?" Marth asked.

Tears started streaming off her face and she answered.

_Present day __**(in there time)**__…_

"What do you mean I'm 'awake'?" Link asked Olimar.

"Well you've been unconscious ever since you crashed through my roof 10 years ago…" he started but then was interrupted.

"Wait a minute, did you say 10 years?" Link questioned.

"Yep," Olimar replied.

"What happened to Hyrule? To Zelda?" Link asked eager to here the answer.

Olimar's expression darkened, "Hyrule is no more. It is now New Altea. Also, Zelda is the queen of this kingdom and the High Empress."

Link started putting two and two together and asked solemnly, "Who's the king?"

"Marth," Olimar said as Link swore under his breath.

"That just sucks," Link muttered.

"Well, anyways, let me show you around!" Olimar said happily

As Link was looking through his fresh, clean (Olimar was somehow able to sew exact copies) clothes he noticed an important piece of his wardrobe was missing.

"Olimar, what happened to my hat?" he asked.

"Oh, that! It was torn up so I couldn't make copies."

Link gasped, grabbing the top of his head.

Olimar toured Link around his house, showing him the important places.

After a couple minutes Link asked, "So where are we? Outer space or something?"

"Well, no. I moved to Hyrule with the intent of becoming a scholar of some kind," Olimar said with a blush, "But that dream faded when Hyrule was turned into New Altea. I got this house for a great price because of the 2,590-ft cliff above it."

Link nodded because that totally made sense. Hyrule did have great scholars! Olimar and Link started having some tea. The Pikmin were serving them, carrying trays, cleaning the table, etc.

Link started thinking about something and asked out loud, "There is a way to liberate Hyrule again, right?"

"No way, the armies are too strong and well there are rumors that there is a highly elite assassination team lead by the heir to the throne."

Link spat out his tea, "They had a child!"

Olimar looked at Link weirdly for the outburst and replied, "Yeah, he was born about nine years ago and that was about the time the Secret Resistance started."

Link looked intrigued by this Secret Resistance.

Olimar sighed and continued, "It is a group of the people who oppose the empire severely. You probably know some of the people. No one knows how it was created."

_9 years ago_

Zelda was laying in the bed her and Marth now shared. She had her eyes wide open. The cradle that held her 1 month old child was next to the bed. Every moment she thought about how much she hated Marth.

She stood up and cast a spell on both Marth and child, "Sleep!" she announced.

Zelda walked to a closet which held a suit one of her ancestors had worn. It was an ordinary Sheikah jumpsuit but with bandages which would cover the face. She donned it and snuck out of the castle.

First she went to the land of Crimea, where she found Ike walking alone. Ike was muttering something about "Ike sorry but you need to leave" and "thought Marth was my friend" in two different angry voices.

"Ike!" Zelda whispered loudly.

Ike jumped when his name was called and swung his sword around screaming, "I don't have money and anything but the meat!"

Zelda looked at him and said, "You despise the empire don't you?"

"Yeah I do," the swordsman replied, "Why?"

"I'm starting a resistance."

"I'm saying I might join this suicide cause but may I know your name?"

"Just call me Sheik," she said with a smile.

Next, "Sheik" went to a small house in the woods. Somewhere in the Sinnoh Region of the Pokémon universe.

Flashes of blue light were emanating from the inside.

She rounded the corner and found Lucario attacking training dummies.

"They put me in exile because 'My teachings would give people the power to defeat the empire'. I'll show them!" he was growling.

He then took the metal point on his paw and stabbed it into a dummy. Then, he proceeded with Force Palm on another one. After kicking the butts of 5 more, Lucario charged two different Aura Spheres on each hand, merged them, shot them at the last dummy, and blew up half the house.

He then shined his glowing paw at his uninvited guest, "What're you doing here?"

The masked royalty picked up a shard of the dummy and asked, "_Would _you like to use your teachings to defeat the empire?"

Then, Zelda found Kirby in Dreamland running around the levels of his games looking starved.

Before she even said anything, Kirby looked at her and said, "I'll do whatever you want just as long as I get food."

"Sheik" traveled to all Smash Universes finding many followers that night. Fox, Falco, Pikachu, Samus, also Snake and C. Falcon because of that. More members would come but that was enough.

_Back to the present…_

"Anyways, Olimar," Link said, "Where can I join this Secret Resistance?"

"You're not serious!" Olimar exclaimed.

"Olimar I need to join!" Link begged.

"All right! There is always a hidden booth to sign up in the back of the Red Goron Pub!"

Link walked in there after sneaking around.

He walked up to the desk and said, "I wish to join," to the lady sitting there.

She looked at him and said, "Sorry, we don't allow _wishers_."

"Lora!" a voice called to the woman, "That is no way to treat a guest!"

The, what appeared to be, woman came into view. She wore the most peculiar clothes Link had ever seen. It had a lot of markings.

She turned to Link, "Let me show you around!"

Link started following and asked, "What's your name?"

"Sheik."


	3. First Day in the Cause

First Day in the Cause

Sheik, or as you know her, Zelda led Link through the door and into the main hallway.

"There's nothing here, just a hallway," Link said.

"Just keep going," the false Sheikah warrior said.

Link did indeed keep going down the never ending hallway. Then all of a sudden he was in a room with a small living area, a kitchen, doors to bathrooms, and to bedrooms. He saw Ike and Kirby groaning together in the kitchen. Samus was on the couch with Snake and Capitan Falcon practically killing each other in front of her. Lucario was on the floor meditating. Fox and Falco were playing some kind of strategy game and Falco was losing. Pikachu was watching the TV very intently.

"_This _is the resistance?" Link questioned.

"Well, we're the heart and brain of it," then Sheik saw Falcon and Snake's fight and said, "Well at least the heart."

Everyone turned to the two people conversating and they all said, "Link?"

"Chu?" Pikachu asked.

They all crowded around saying hi to their old comrade.

Kirby and Ike were happy but were acting impatient. They all of a sudden yelled, "Can't you all see we are starving!"

Everyone stopped to look at them. Falco let out a cough that slightly sounded like a chicken's cluck. Ike and Kirby locked eyes on him.

"NOT AGAIN!" Falco yelled.

Ike and Kirby screamed, "POULTRY!"

They tackled him and everyone else sighed. Pikachu got fed up then jumped into the feeding frenzy. Electricity started shocking Ike and Kirby.

Pikachu let out a scream, "Chu-chu, pikachu, KAAA!"

Fox sighed, "Did you break your translator again, Pikachu?"

He took a device out of his pocket, took a broken one off Pikachu's back, and switched the two.

Pikachu then talked in English, "What the hell is wrong you guys! Falco is not food! You try and eat him every ten minutes you don't get fed! F**k!"

"You installed a censor?" Link asked.

"What can I say?" Fox said, "Pikachu is a pottymouth."

"It seems pretty dysfunctional here," Link stated.

"You should see it when the kids are out here," Samus said.

Link was confused.

Sheik called, "Ness, Lucas, Popo, Nana, get out here!"

Ness moaned and yelled from his, "5 more minutes!"

Lucas yelled, "No, thirty minutes!"

"Give us an hour!" Popo groaned.

"No, one entire day," his sister suggested.

Lucario announced, "That French Toast smells good!"

There was clambering in the kids' rooms and then the sound of opening doors and a crash in the hall to the bedrooms.

"Get off me, you wussy!" Popo yelled at Lucas.

"Why'd you trip me, Ness?" Nana screamed.

"Shut up!" Ness retaliated.

"Don't tell my sister to shut up!" Popo yelled at him.

"Who cares, Popo?" Lucas asked.

They started fighting and they appeared in a dust cloud. They're heads would stick out and be pulled back in.

"PK Pulse!" Ness yelled and in a flash of light everyone else was against the wall.

"So," he said, "where's the food?"

"It was a trick to get you up," Lucario admitted.

"What?" Popo and Nana said simultaneously.

Kirby said, "Don't worry! I'll make food!"

"I'll start bacon!" Ike announced.

They rushed into the kitchen and started cooking. Sheik was looking around the room.

"Where's Pit?" she asked.

Falco reluctantly said, "I'll check his room."

Falco opened the door to the room. There was a thud and Falco fainted. A figure jumped out of the room and started to attack everyone. It was Pit. He had a look of wild fear on his face and incoherently screaming. He finally stopped when his head hit the wall. Everyone helped to pick him up and put him on the couch.

"What happened to him?" Link wondered.

Sheik solemnly answered, "Skyworld was hit the hardest in the invasion. He was captured and tortured for many years. He finally escaped but was never the same."

Pit woke up and was given an icepack for his head. Link sat down beside him.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Horrible," Pit muttered.

Samus came over and asked Pit, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Pit replied.

After Samus nodded and left, Link turned to Pit.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"I don't know what mean," Pit stated.

"I think Samus likes you."

"That's ridiculous! I mean look at me!"

"As in, you're too ugly or young?"

"Both!"

"How old _are _you?"

"As a matter of fact…" Pit started.

"In video game years," Link interrupted.

"Twenty-three," Pit said in a growl.

Link then yelled to Samus, "Samus, how old are you in video game years?"

"Twenty-four!" she yelled back.

Link turned back to Pit, "See, she may be a little older but otherwise, perfect! If you want more proof, get a testimonial from those guys."

Link was pointing to Capitan Falcon and Snake. When Pit turned to look at them, they had ice cold, angry stares.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Because we want to _kill _you!" they simultaneously answered.

Samus came back to the couch and asked, "Link could move over a little bit?"

"Sure," Link said while smiling at Pit.

Samus sat down between them and took her helmet off. Link looked over at Pit, who had a blank face. _No reaction, _he thought.

Testing his hypothesis Link asked, "Samus, is it getting uncomfortable in your Power Suit?"

"It kind of is, Link," she answered.

Samus pressed a couple buttons on her gun arm and her armor retracted in to a mini-case. A slight pink came to Pit's face.

Link mouthed, "Why are you blushing?"

Pit mouthed back, "I'm not blushing! I'm just warm!"

Link decided to let the argument pass.

Pikachu saw Samus was sitting down and he ran towards her saying, "Free shoulder space!"

He jumped right onto Samus' shoulder. She mindlessly scratched him. Pikachu made a light purring noise.

Kirby and Ike suddenly yelled, "Breakfast time!"

Kirby ran around giving everyone a plate of French Toast and bacon. Link took a bite of the breakfast pastry and his eyes widened.

"Kirby, how did you learn to cook like that?" he asked.

"Thank the great Chef Kawasaki!" Kirby announced.

Ike said, "Try my bacon!"

Everyone tried a bite and spat it out saying, "That's the worst piece of burnt crap I've ever tasted!"

Ike got so upset he wailed all the way to his room. After breakfast and coaxing to get Ike out of his room, everyone gathered in a circle.

Ness walked into the middle with Sheik. He said, "As all of you know, we're going to try and overthrow the empire again today with an invasion of the New Altean castle!"

"How many times have you tried this?" Link asked.

Sheik answered, "392 times to be exact."

Ness moved on, "We also know that Altea was destroyed but that doesn't explain why he would've invaded the Smash Worlds to create this empire. That must mean there's someone higher up than Marth, telling him what to do. So, we'll capture him and make him squeal and we will defeat this boss and free these worlds forever."

"Altea really was destroyed?" Link questioned.

Ness sighed, "Does no one read Marth's trophy description or take the big hint from the Subspace Emissary when Marth was living in that ruined castle?"

"Don't forget to subtly tell the readers I don't play Fire Emblem games!" God of Geeks announced.

"Shut up, Man with Keyboard in the Sky!" Ness yelled.

Everyone got ready and marched towards the door to invade New Altea. Sheik then noticed something.

"We need to get you a sword, Link," she said.

Link started to explain when Olimar burst through the door carrying a sword in a sheath.

"You forgot this, Link," he said, "It fell in my house the same day as you."

Link gasped, "That's Marth's sword Falchion!"

"Well it's yours now," Olimar said while shrugging.

Olimar then ran out yelling, "See ya!"

The group reached the exterior door in the illusion hallway.

Link then asked, "So we are the only ones invading the castle?"

"No," Sheik replied, "We have a small attack force."

They went past the door and a large group of gruff fighters from all over the Smash Universe were standing there. There also was a large mechanical vehicle ready to carry everyone.

Now, to save time I will skip right to after the invasion, when "the heart of the resistance" was in the throne room, staring down Marth.

"Well, what do we have here?" Marth rhetorically asked.

Link had a very angry look on his face. Marth walked towards them all with the Dark Master Sword unsheathed. Rage of ten years got to Link and he charged.

"No, wait!" Sheik yelled to no avail.

Link slashed and slashed. Marth was blocking every advance. He then dodged and slammed Link in the face causing him to back up. Marth launched forward and a voice in Link's head said _Block Now!_ He did and all of a sudden he countered and stabbed Marth in the heart.

Marth looked down at the blade piercing his most vital of organs and said, "That will leave a very big mark."

He then pulled Falchion out of his chest and Link ran back in disbelieving fear.

"That should've killed you!" he yelled.

"It didn't because he's not human," Ness said, "He's not Marth!"

"How's that possible?" Link asked.

Ness ignored him and asked the supposed Marth, "Isn't that right, Tabuu?"

The false Marth started an unearthly laugh. When he was done he wiped a tear out of his eye.

"You sure are a smart one, psychic boy but you're only half right. I am indeed possessing Marth but I'm something much worse than Tabuu. Too bad you won't live long enough to find out what I am."

Then a ball of dark energy formed at the end of the Dark Master Sword. Everyone ran and then fake Marth fired. They couldn't escape but then Pikachu jumped up with his tail glowing.

"Pikachu?" Samus asked not wanting her best friend being hurt.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu said while striking his tail into the dark energy ball.

There was an explosion and Samus screamed, "PIKACHU, NO!"

Sheik grabbed her arm and said, "No time!"

Everyone started running and Samus threw her laser chain into the dust pulling out Pikachu who had fainted. The group ran _really_ far through Hyrule, sorry, Altea Field and came up on a line of trees.

"That's the Smash Forest!" Link gasped.

"We'll take down the empire one less important Smash World at a time!" Sheik announced.


	4. Operation: Top Heavy

Operation: Top Heavy

The fake Marth was looking out of a high tower of his castle. He was watching the leaders of the Resistance flee into the Smash Forest. Then, a figure walked in.

"What is it you want my team do, my lord?" the person asked.

"Hunt them down and kill them," the king told him.

"Yes, father," the heir said and walked out.

A slight smile came to the false Marth.

**. . .**

The Smashers had been running for 5 hours until Sheik found a suitable camp. They all started a fire and set up camp. When everything was done everyone separated to do their own thing. Snake and Capitan Falcon went to go beat up some trees; Pit stared at the ground always muttering something about failing Skyworld and Palutena, the kids were all huddled together drowning in their sorrow and failure, and Samus was taking care of Pikachu.

Pikachu was still badly injured and would moan in pain every few minutes. Samus' heart would sink every time that happened. Pit was watching this through the corner of his eye. Even though Link was right next to him, he stood up and walked over.

He sat down next to Samus and asked, "How's Pikachu doing?"

"He's not waking up," she said in a sad voice.

"Well," Pit said, "Hand him over to me. Maybe I can heal him."

Samus gave him the _you're kidding, right _look.

Pit sighed, "I'm an angel so of course I going to have healing powers."

Samus nodded and handed over Pikachu to Pit. He whispered something and then his hand glowed. Pit put his hand on Pikachu and Pikachu's cuts and bruises disappeared. Pikachu then woke up.

He looked around and said, "Did I save all your lives?"

Samus grabbed him and told him, "Don't you dare do that again! You scared me to death!"

"Okay," Pikachu replied, "Next time I can keep you all from dying, I won't do it."

Samus smiled and embraced Pikachu in a hug. She then noticed Pit watching this scene.

"Oops, I forgot. Thank you, Pit," she said in a grateful tone and gave the said angel a quick kiss on his cheek. He was surprised and was blushing a deep red.

Link was watching from across the fire, smiling. He turned to Sheik who had called Ness over to look at a map. Link noticed they were pointing at the section titled Dreamland.

"We're going to Dreamland?" Link asked way too out loud.

Sheik winced when he said that. Kirby over heard this and all of a sudden started wailing.

"WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed.

Link, with wide eyes, asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Sheik sighed heavily, "King DeDeDe is the now official ruler of this land and after the first year of rule Meta-Knight became one of the Honor Guards. As you know, MK was a very big role model to Kirby but Kirby was devastated when Meta decided to do that."

Link was surprised when hearing that. Sheik turned away and Link noticed she was tightly covering her hand. He thought he saw a slight yellow glow emanating from her hand.

Without notice a group of warriors jumped from the trees. They broke up, one for each Smasher. The heroes fought bravely but it seemed the black robed warriors were trained to take on each of their fighting styles. Link didn't have an enemy and he watched everyone get beat up. Sheik was knocked out cold. Pit fired an arrow but it rebounded and hit his wing. The kid Smashers were beaten pretty quickly. Samus got hit by a fist breaking her armor. Pikachu jumped at the warrior that did that but was knocked aside. Ike got hit by the handle of his own sword. Snake fell on his own mine. Falcon was flipped when the other warrior grabbed his punching hand. Fox and Falco got their hands twisted back, so they sort of shot themselves with their blasters. The dark warriors stood back from Link. They weren't trained to fight him. Suddenly, another figure jumped from the trees. It was a boy, about 9 years old, black hair, all black armor on his chest, a red cape and white pants that go into his boots.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am Rell, son of High Lord Marth and High Empress Zelda," the boy explained.

Link glared at the child. In a blink of an eye, Rell transported right in front of Link and punched him in the face. It wasn't a strong punch but Rell added enough magical energy to send Link flying. Link got up but Rell used many more of his punches and then a kick. Link fell on the ground and Rell stood on top of him.

"I believe you were surprised when you heard Mother had me," Rell taunted, "You were surprised that she let Marth (oh, it's fun to say Dad's name) into her. You know, I bet she actually enjoyed. Muahaha! You won't find that out though because your about to die."

He pulled out a golden blade and raised it. Link closed his eyes to wait for the blow. It never came. Rell grunted and Link felt something warm on his face. Link then saw 3 needles stuck in the royal child's arm. Rell looked to where the weapons had come from and saw Sheik lying on the ground. Rell snarled, pulled the needles out, and walked to Sheik.

Rell ran his finger down the side of his blade and said, "Ah, a great sword forged in the Goron Mines. It actually had Fear forged into it. This blade makes you face your deepest fears."

He then brought it to Sheik's face. The proximity of it to her skin made her shake. Rell pulled it back and started to swing. Link, for some reason, felt an urge to protect her. He then took action. As the Blade of Fear neared contact with Sheik. Rell was picked up in what looks like a triangle made out of four others. Three were yellow and a clear in the middle.

"What trickery is this?" Rell asked angrily.

"It isn't trickery. It is the Tri-Force Slash!" Link yelled.

He then used Falchion to hit each yellow triangle multiple times. When he was done he pulled back the sword and swung forward. Rell was hit flying into the deepest part of the Smash Forest. The black robed warriors ran after him. Link grabbed Sheik's hand and pulled her up. They got all the other Smashers ready and they ran off in the direction of Dreamland.

They all got there safely but were still in danger. There were Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo lookouts that could start an alarm all around. They all snuck through the shadows until DeDeDe's Castle was in sight. It had a front that looked like his face and the opening was his mouth. They all ran to the castle and snuck through the windows. The room they came into was janitorial closet. They opened the door and snuck through the halls. The castle was pretty empty of guards until a Waddle Doo turned the corner. He stared at them with his eye.

"Kirby, do it now!" Sheik loudly whispered.

Kirby started sucking the guard as he started yelling, "We got intrude…"

He was already eaten.

Another Waddle Doo came around the corner saying, "What's that Frank?" but then saw the Smashers and yelled, "Raise the Alarm! We have intruders!"

The Brawl warriors ran. They got into the main hall and came upon a wall of Doo's and Dee's were blocking them. Kirby proceeded to eat all of them. Then, the next obstacle was about 15 warriors in armor. They all drew their swords but a voice stopped them.

"Stop, my Honor Guard!" DeDeDe said while walking between them, "Let your captain take care of these intruders."

Then, Meta-Knight walked towards the group, not saying anything. He drew Galaxia. Kirby growled and lunged. Meta-Knight dodged and kicked Kirby unconscious. He proceeded to defeat the rest of the Smashers. It ended when all the Smashers were unconscious or injured. DeDeDe stood over them and raised his hammer to finish them. Sheik signed something to Meta-Knight and the next the greedy king knew he was grabbed by Meta and was staring at him in the face.

"DeDeDe, you have been overthrown!" the masked star warrior proclaimed.

DeDeDe was then thrown out the window while yelling.

Meta-Knight told his second in command, a green meta-knight, "Go tell the citizens of Dreamland that they are free!"

The warrior saluted and ran to give the good news.

Everyone stared at MK but all he said was, "Let's get of here!"

They all followed Meta to the Halberd, which was parked in the Smash Forest. Everyone got on and the Halberd took off into space.

Link went up to Sheik, "Where we going?"

Sheik stared at the wall and said, "Samus' and Fox's universes. It will take 2 weeks, so we'll be living on the Halberd quite a while."

_Meanwhile…_

A large figure was following the Halberd. _I'll finally going to get my revenge, _the figure thought.

**A/N: Hooray, Meta was a double agent, Dreamland is free, we meet Marth's son and a mysterious figure is stalking the Halberd! Who is this figure? Can you guess who it is? Bye for now! I own nothing!**


End file.
